Currently, the most widely used internet secure protocol does not have a mechanism to address a possible denial of validity, or repudiation, of an act such as an on-line purchase by a user. The term repudiation includes rejecting, disowning, or disclaiming as invalid a particular act or operation purportedly executed by a particular user or person. For example, a user can claim that his credit card was stolen and falsely charged, resulting in significant financial losses each year. Even the popular HyperText Transfer Protocol with Secure Sockets Layer (HTTPS) fails to provide un-falsifiable evidence that a specific action occurred. Therefore, there remains a need in the art for devices and methods that address problems due to the lack of a non-repudiation security mechanism.
Embodiments of the present invention and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in the figures.